


Magical Girl Mixup

by Gummigod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, Fluff, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Seriously guys they're gay af, excessive hand holding, it sounds kind of angsty but I swear it's nothing but fluff and gay confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummigod/pseuds/Gummigod
Summary: Oh shit this might just be a date.In which Hinata invites Fuyuhiko to go the the movies and some misunderstandings occur.





	Magical Girl Mixup

"This is stupid." 

"It might be fun," Hinata said more focused on browsing the titles playing than placating him. Something Fuyuhiko filed to the back of his mind in case he needed to take offense at it later.

"Yeah right. All these movies look boring. I don't even know why I agreed to come." Fuyuhiko complained crossing his arms as he scanned over the featured films.

From the posters hanging the only thing that seemed to be there were old shows as well as an ungodly amount of cartoons. Trust Usami to include things like that. However there were a few modern movies mixed in with the rest.

Taking center stage was a murder mystery vibrant, pink. and stretching across half the wall. Pretty boring if you ask Fuyuhiko, just get to the action already. Past that was a racing flick, now that had some potential, and at the very end, in glittering pastel letters, was something called Magical Girl Miracle ☆ Usami. Yeah, hard pass.

"Well I don't really care what we watch so I guess I'll let you pick then," Hinata turned to Fuyuhiko.

"What? I'm supposed to do all the work? You invited me here just pick something I would like." 

"Something you would like?" Hinata chewed on his bottom lip, a disgusting habit, and one he didn't seem to intend to stop what with him dragging his teeth across the gradually reddening skin and slowly releasing it only to bite down all over again. 

"Fuyuhiko? Are you okay you're red?"

"Shut up." Fuyuhiko snapped, realizing that he had been staring at Hinata's lips. "It's cause it's so damn hot out, let's just go inside already."

He grabbed Hinata's hand ready to drag him into the, hopefully, air-conditioned building. 

"W-Wait, we haven't decided what to watch yet."

"Fine. If I have to do all the work we're watching that one." Fuyuhiko randomly let his finger fall not even bothering to see where it went. 

"Magical Girl Miracle Usami?" 

Shit. 

Fuyuhiko looked back to the posters.

Sure enough his traitorous hand was pointing directly at that sparkling monstrosity. It seemed to twinkle just a bit extra as if to taunt him. 

That's it. He's going to burn it. No. He's going to burn this entire building. Raze it straight to the ground so nothing could ever be played here again.

"I didn't think something like this was your type." Hinata said snapping him out of his plans of revenge.

What to do. If he told Hinata he changed his mind he would definitely know something was up. Sometimes it was almost like he could read minds. No. He absolutely could not let Hinata know he was too busy staring at his lips to pay attention. Fuyuhiko would just have to go with it and pretend he didn't make a mistake.

"Come on." Fuyuhiko succeeded in finally dragging Hinata inside, hoping to hide his blunder under the pretense of being impatient.

Inside it was cool and dark, a welcome reprieve from the summer heat that seemed to be a constant on this island. A few items had already been spread across the counter, as if Usami had known they were going to come here today.

It looked like the usual movie fare. There was rows of buttery popcorn, colorful boxes of candy, and...hot dogs. He could practically imagine their greasy shine, probably coagulating in the buildings air conditioning. Just thinking about it made him want to puke.

Realizing he had stopped at the thought of those disgusting excuses for a snack he continued forward snagging a bag of popcorn off the counter.

"Obviously we're getting popcorn. And don't even think of adding any of that fru fru shit you always get. The only thing that should ever be added is salt and you know it."

Fuyuhiko braced himself for whatever smartass comment Hinata would make in reply. Guy was hell of an arguer. Instead he was only met with silence. 

Was he really so upset with not getting caramel? Turning back to see if Hinata was actually mad he realized Hinata's eyes were instead firmly fastened on their interlaced fingers.

Fuyuhiko snatched his hand away wiping it on his pants. Hinata looked back up at him.

"What?" He glared daring Hinata to even think of saying anything. 

Hinata was quiet for a second before he shrugged turning to the snacks laid out in front of them. "I really don't think caramel is that bad." 

Fuyuhiko gave an unimpressed huff, not convinced in the slightest. Spreading sugary flavorless caramel sauce over popcorn was the worst thing you could do. Well one of the worst things. Trip ticket be damned there was no way in hell he would ever sit with someone who ate a hot dog in the goddamn movie theater.

Hinata only grabbed a thing of candy. Lucky him.

Fuyuhiko lead the way to their seats not bothering to see if Hinata was following. He was the one who invited him here. If he wanted to see a movie he better keep up.

To be honest Fuyuhiko really wasn't sure why Hinata had asked him of all people to take a trip. Usually he could be seen with Chiaki and when he wasn't with the gamer girl Souda would be practically hanging off him or dragging him on some stupid mission to get Sonia to fall in love with him. So when Hinata showed up at his cottage trip ticket in hand, Fuyuhiko hadn't been prepared to say no.

Not that he really minded. There were definitely worst people to be stuck with, like Komaeda. No if he had to waste time with anyone Hinata would probably be at the top of his list. The guy was snarky without being a complete asshole and didn't seem to care when Fuyuhiko insulted him.

He might just be the closest thing Fuyuhiko could call a friend, not that he was really sure they were that yet. He just didn't mind being on this...outing? Trip? Date?

Fuyuhiko almost stopped in his tracks. Was this a date? From the corner of his eye he glanced a the seemingly harmless teen trailing behind him. Hinata didn't really seem like the type to lead him out here with some ulterior motive. In fact he was so blunt Fuyuhiko wasn't sure he would be able to hide something like that at all. No. This was just two normal guys on a normal trip. Nothing weird going on here.

But would he even know if it was? Fuyuhiko didn't exactly have an abundance of knowledge on how civilian friendships worked and as much as he hated to admit it, this trip was one of the only times he had hung out with someone his own age without being shot at. And Hinata was the one who let him pick the movie, shitty and stupid as it was, and he didn't say anything when he held his hand, and he hadn't even protested when Fuyuhiko chose what they were going to eat.

Oh shit this might just be a date.

Fuyuhiko sat down in a seat the lights, thankfully, dimming almost immediately, giving him time to process this information. Just because it was a date didn't mean he had to do anything. No, he just had to last an hour and then he could leave. He could do that. 

He settled in to watch the movie. The screen lit up with vibrant bubble letters that shot across the screen proclaiming the title of the film, as if they would have forgotten it in the minute it took to walk inside. Hinata actually looked almost interested. He leaned forward as what Fuyuhiko assumed was the main character, a pink and white bunny girl, danced on screen. 

"Do you think that's supposed to be Usami?" Hinata looked at him a grin tugging at his lips.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes even as he smiled. "Yeah right. Only you would say something that stupid." 

Hinata turned back to the movie with a good-natured laugh. In the darkness the light from the projector played over the  
angles of his face, trailing across his jaw and dipping along his cheeks. It almost made Fuyuhiko want to kiss him. Almost. 

The idea didn't bother him as much as it should have.

...

15 minutes in and he couldn't stop thinking about making out with Hinata. He was one hundred percent sure it was because of this damn movie, he didn't know how, but that was the only explanation. 

It didn't help that Hinata's hand was resting oh so innocently on their shared armrest either. It would be way too easy to reach out and grab it.

Not that he would, but if he wanted to it wouldn't be hard. Isn't that what people normally did on dates anyways? Hold hands and stuff? The only real reference he had when it came to this type of gooey shit was when one of his Yakuza shows ended up featuring a couple. Those usually ended in some kind of dramatic shootout where the main characters would bond through a life or death situation. Fuyuhiko was pretty sure rival gang members weren't about to ambush him in the theater just so he could have an excuse to hold Hinata's hand though.

Hinata himself seemed oblivious to his plight, content to watch the movie and occasionally steal handfuls of popcorn from the container on Fuyuhiko's lap.

Finishing off the last few kernels Hinata's hand returned to the armrest. His fingers tapped lightly against the seat, nails clicking on the plastic, his hand completely empty.

There was no way Fuyuhiko couldn't do it now.

Mustering up his courage, because he was the ultimate Yakuza dammit this should be easy, Fuyuhiko went for it. Right in the break between fight scenes he grabbed Hinata's hand, holding it as tight as possible and squeezing like it was a contest. In hindsight he probably shouldn't have held it that tight.

Hinata jumped in his seat turning with a shocked expression on his face.

He. Was. So. Stupid. Of course Hinata was surprised. A Yakuza grabs you in the dark anyone would be frightened.

"Sorry." Fuyuhiko muttered going to pull away.

"No it's fine," Hinata blurted out wrapping his fingers around Fuyuhiko's and giving them a little squeeze. "I don't mind."

Fuyuhiko huffed and turned back towards the screen, glad that in the dark Hinata couldn't see the blush he was certain was burning across his face. The rest of the film passed without incident. Although he was more focused on the feeling of Hinata's hand in his, a little too warm, a little greasy from the butter, and just about the perfect size to hold, to really pay attention to it.

Maybe being on a date wasn't too bad, as long as it was Hinata.

...

Three ridiculously long dress transformations and one annoyingly happy ending later they were walking outside, the sunlight practically blinding after being in the dark for so long.

"Wow it's really bright now." Hinata rested one hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder.

Still running on the high from holding Hinata's hand in a dark theater Fuyuhiko gave a jolt spilling some of the leftover popcorn on the ground.

"Yeah I guess." He grumbled crunching the kernels under his boot.

Hinata tilted his head giving him a worried frown that Fuyuhiko wanted to punch off his face. "Are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird all day."

"I'm the one acting weird?" Fuyuhiko glared. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"I don't know dumbass. I mean you show up and just randomly bring me here on a date and-"

"A date?" Hinata stuttered, a flush rising across his cheeks and spreading all the way to the tip of his nose.

Fuyuhiko's shoulders sank. So this wasn't a date after all. Of course Hinata had only meant to take him as a friend. He had just had misread platonic kindness as actual interest. Now he'd probably get some pity talk about how Hinata didn't like him like that but they could still be friends. Great. Fan fuckingtastic. He braced himself for the oncoming pity.

"I- okay."

Wait, what?

Hinata leaned down and kissed him, more of a quick press of the lips than anything. So Fuyuhiko did the only thing he could think to do when his kind of crush was kissing him.

With absolutely no mercy he slammed the popcorn bucket over Hinata's head.

Hinata stumbled back the container comically dangling from his hair. What was left of the popcorn tumbled out bouncing off his nose and falling onto his shirt.

"F-Fuyuhiko! I'm so sorry! When you said you thought we were on a date I just thought- Fuck. I can't believe I just did that!"

Fuyuhiko watched in a mix of embarrassed horror as Hinata began to ramble out apologies. Did he seriously just do that? His first real kiss with the boy he liked and he threw popcorn at him.

"Dammit!" Fuyuhiko broke from his shock and with one move he grabbed Hinata by the tie and pulled him into a kiss. This one was better than the last. Hinata's lips were chapped and warm against his and after a few seconds they tentatively moved with him.

Fuyuhiko pulled back, a smile flickering across his face when he saw how Hinata leaned forward after him, his lips still slightly parted.

"I just did that to shut you up okay? Don't start thinking anything of it." Fuyuhiko ignored how the dopey smile on Hinata's face gave him actual butterflies. "And next time we're watching a Yakuza film. So you better be prepared."

He stalked away, back to his cottage to spend the rest of the night in peace, and definitely not replaying the feeling of Hinata's mouth on his until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie theater is absolutely the best date spot and you can't change my mind. Also one of the only things I've written this year that isn't smut so...yeah


End file.
